New World
by kadrury
Summary: This everything that happened following the Batle of Hogwarts. Please review. Thefaster you review the faster I put out more chapters!


Chapter 1

The weeks that followed the war & the fall of Voldemort were quiet as everyone grieved the loss of friends and loved ones. Everyone grieved the loss of George, especially Fred. No one thought he would ever be the same again. Harry decided to stay at the Burrow as he was not sure where to go now. The only other place he ever knew to be home has been turned into runes. He did have 12 Grimwauld Place, but felt better being around family right now. Hermione also decided to stay at the burrow while the ministry worked on bringing them back from Australia. The Burrow was always like a second home to them. The light was starting to come out in this grey dark time.

Harry rose from bed with the loud noise of clanging pots and pans coming from the kitchen. "Must be Mrs. Weasley cooking breakfast" Harry thought. Harry looked over at Ron's bed and he was still fast asleep. Sleeping through the ruckus like a baby. This was too good of an opening for a wakeup for Ron. Harry grabbed his pillow and started hitting Ron with it. "Get off me!" Ron yelled as Harry was laughing with delight. Ron rolled over grabbed his pillow and what started as a nice wakeup call turned into a good old fashioned pillow fight. Hermione walked in with a look of pure disgust. "Honestly you two. Am I ever going to see you act like adults? Now hurry up breakfast is ready." Harry and Ron just looked at each other, shrugged and made their way down the stairs. They sat down at the table with plates stacked with pancakes and cups of tea and juice all around. Ginny was already down stairs helping her mother. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all sat down as did Ginny. "Now dig in you 4 before it gets cold." Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. "This breakfast is great mum!" Ron said with his mouthful. Hermione just glared at Ron. Her cooking over the past year as always been a touchy subject. "I'm sorry my cooking while we were away wasn't good enough for you Ronald. I did what I could with what I had to work with." Hermione said in between tears. She stood up and ran upstairs. "What's gotten into her?" Ron asked. "Ron go up stairs this very instant and apologise. The girl thinks the world of you and will not have you not thinking of her feelings. Now get."Mrs. Weasley glared. Ron went up stairs and all that was left at the kitchen table was Harry and Ginny. "Want to go for a walk Gin?"Asked Harry. "Sure why not." replied Ginny. They both got up and walked out the door.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until they came upon a huge oak tree and decided to sit under it. Harry knew he cared very deeply for Ginny. She was the first thing he thought of when he woke up in the morning and the last thing he thought of as he drifted to sleep. What he wasn't sure about was if she still felt the same way about him. He watched as her long red hair blew in the wind. He needed to know and needed to know now. "So Gin I need you to know something that I can't hold in any longer. I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley and I can't stand another day without knowing if you feel the same. If you don't , I understand but if somewhere deep inside that still loves me than I think we should take a chance at it." Ginny sat there stunned as a tear ran down her cheek."I have never stopped loving you Harry Potter and I never will." She got up and kissed Harry passionately. It was what she was waiting for since the battle. Just waiting for him to hold her and never let go. As they stopped kissing Ginny smiled. "So should we tell anyone that we are back together or not?" asked Ginny. "I say we let them figure it out. It will be more fun this way." said Harry. They both got up and walked back to the Burrow hand in hand. Harry was never going to let her go again. As they walked in the door Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley were all sitting down talking over a cup a tea. It was at that very moment their mouths dropped. "Are you" asked Ron. "Back together?"Asked Hermione. Harry and Ginny had a big smile on their faces but said nothing. Mrs. Weasley jumped and gave both of them a big hug. "Finally everything is back to the way it should be." "Now don't go breaking my lil'sisters heart again or I'll have to kill ya." Ron said. "Oh Ron shut it." Hermione said as she playfully slapped Ron in the arm. "Who wants to go outside and play a game of couple's quidditch?" asked Ginny. They all agreed and got up to head outside. Mrs. Weasley said, "Now don't get too dirty outside. Your father is bringing some important people home for dinner tonight."

After a few hours of a good game of quidditch, they all came into get cleaned up and help get dinner on the table in time. While Harry and Ron set the table, Hermione and Ginny help Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. Fleur, Bill, and George were all coming to dinner as well. Bill said he and Fleur had something to announce. When Bill and Fleur got there Fleur went into the kitchen to help the ladies with dinner as the rest of the men waited for Arthur to get home. Mrs. Weasley looked at the clock in her kitchen and said "Arthur just left the ministry and should be home any minute." Just as she said that Mr. Weasley walked in with Kinsley. Everyone greeted each other. "Now now let's all sit down before the supper gets cold. Let's go." Mrs. Weasley said as everyone sat down. As everyone ate Kinsley stood up with his glass in his hand and said "As you all may or may not know I have just been appointed the new Minister of Magic. You also may be aware after the Battle of Hogwarts Aurors are in short supply. Thats why I came here for dinner tonight. I want to offer you Harry, Hermione, and Ron positions as Aurors. I know what you are going to say. I know you didn't finish your last year at Hogwarts but in this rocky time we need all the help we can get. There are still death eaters out there that need to be captured. Now take a few days to think about before you make a decision."Kinsley sat back down. Bill stood up with Fleur and said "Well if announcements are being made now then I guess it's our turn. We are pregnant!" Everyone was excited. They jumped up clapped and gave each other hugs. Mrs. Weasley was ecstatic to say the least. "Oh my god. I going to be a grandma. Arthur we are going to be grandparents!" Everyone just laughed and continued to enjoy the evening.

The next day, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting around the kitchen table as 4 owls flew and landed in front of them. They each took the letters and opened them. The letters were from Professor McGonagall or Headmistress that is. Hurry's read:

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you are invited back to Hogwarts to complete your 7th year. I am fully aware that you did not attend your last year of Hogwarts for unavoidable circumstances. This is why we welcome you back with open arms and once again ask you to hold your position as Quidditch Captain of the gryphindor quidditch team. If you do intend to come back please reply as soon as possible. Enclosed is your book list for the year.

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

"I'm guessing you guys got the same letter as I did." Asked Harry. Hermione and Ron nodded their heads."I've been bumped up to 7th year" exclaimed Ginny. "And I've been offered the position of head girl" said Hermione. "Thats wonderful dears." Said Mrs Weasley. The girls looked happy but the boys did not. "What's wrong Harry?" asked Ginny. "How can I return to school and try to act normal when I know death eaters on the loose. I can't do it. I just can't. I think I'm going to accept the offer Kinsley made and go to Auror Academy." Said Harry. "Well I cant do it either. George made me an offer last night at dinner that I can't refuse. He asked me to come on and be partner at WWW. I really want to be an auror but after all the strain I've been under, I want to do something thats at a slower pace for a bit first. And Mom I am an adult now. I am old enough to make my own choices." explained Ron. "As much as I would love for all of you to return I understand so much has changed. Your father and I were actually talking about this the other evening. We have decided that you all have been through so much that most grown wizards and witches haven't been through that we believe you are old enough to make your own decisions. That includes you Ginny. " replied Mrs Weasley. They all sat there dumfounded by this revelation. "I know I'm heading back to Hogwarts. One of us has to get their Newts. "replied Hermione. "Im not sure what I want to do. But as soon as I do Ill let you know." Said Ginny. Ginny secretly sent out a vdeo of her playing quidditch to the Holyhead Harpies a few days ago and was waiting to here a reply.

Later on that day, Mrs Weasly called Ginny down to the kitchen. An owl carrying a dark green envelope landed in the kitchen for her. Ginny took the letter and read.

Dear Ms. Weasley,

After looking at the footage you sent us we would like to offer you a position as Chaser for the next season. As the new season doesn't start till January we would expect you to come to our training camp. Please reply as soon as possible so that we can work out further details with you.

Welcome to the Holyhead Harpies!

Sincerely,

Jane Cook

Head Coach

Ginny started jumping up and down and screaming. Ron, Hermione and Harry all ran downstairs . "The Harpies want me! The harpies want me!" screamed Ginny. Mrs Weasley took the letter and read it. " Well I guess I know what your decision is." Chuckled Mrs Weasley. So everyone was decided. Hermione was going back to Hogwarts as head girl, Ron was going to work with George at WWW, Harry was going to the auror academy, and Ginny was going to play for the Holyhead Harpies. The 4 of them went out to dinner that night seeing as it was going to be one of the last nights the would all be together in one place till Christmas. Everything was changing and it seemed to be for the good.


End file.
